


Prompt Requests

by immortal_enemies



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal_enemies/pseuds/immortal_enemies
Summary: A collection of my fics that I did by request!(Also, since this is gonna get long, I'm sorry for when this shows up in a relationship tag/character tag, and that's not what the update is!)
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Kit x Ty: "Why are you whispering?"

The setting sun filled Kit’s vision as he looked out onto the sea, the soothing noises of the waves splashing against the shore combined with the light breeze causing him to drift off.

His breathing had found a deep, steady rhythm and he would have surely fallen asleep if it hadn’t been for the presence he felt beside him.

“Kit?” The voice whispered gently.

His eyelids felt like lead as he pried them open at the sound.

“Hmm?” He mumbled, blinking bleary-eyed.

“Are we going back yet?” Ty asked, still very quiet.

He chuckled sleepily. “Why are you whispering?” He whispered.

Ty smiled. “If you were sleeping, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Oh?” Kit teased, feeling a little more awake. “And what would you do if I _was_ asleep? Carry me?”

“Probably,” Ty hummed. “Or I would’ve left you out here all night.”

Kit brought his hand to his forehead in an overly dramatic fashion. “Betrayed!” He gasped, “and by the love of my life! Oh, how shall I ever recover?”

Ty looked to the sun with a smile. “You know I would never,” he said.

Kit propped himself onto his elbows, following his gaze, his smile remaining on his face. “Of course.”

It was several minutes of comfortable silence before Kit glanced at his watch.

“It’s eight-thirty,” Kit commented with slight surprise. He had come out alone by himself at around three in the afternoon, Ty joining him a few hours later.

“Yes,” Ty said, not looking away from the horizon, “that’s why I think we should go inside. Also, Dru wants us all to show Ash a movie.”

Kit became skeptical. “What movie?”

Ty started drawing in the sand. “She wouldn’t say,” he informed Kit.

Kit dropped his head with a sigh.

“Well,” he leaped to his feet, his previous state of tiredness temporarily forgotten, “I guess we’d better go and save Ash.”

“He doesn’t need _saving_.”

“I suppose not,” Kit said with an easy smile.

Ty rose from his state on the ground and gave Kit a smile in return, not quite meeting his eyes.

They made their way to the Institute, side by side.

As they always would be.


	2. Kit x Ty: "I never stood a chance, did I?"

Dru had finally wandered into the training room and came to a halt.

“When did _you_ get here?” She gasped with delighted surprise.

Ty didn’t look up from his book, his face concentrated.

“About an hour ago,” the answer came from the above, and she looked up to the rafters, the familiar face of Ash staring down at her.

Kit’s blond head popped out from behind him. He grinned down at her.

“We _were_ going to do some planning,” Kit informed her, “but then we remembered that work is very boring. So now-”

“Don’t lie,” Ash scolded him, “you came here to settle an argument. Ducks are _not_ predators to humans, by the way.” He added to Dru.

Dru raised an eyebrow at them both. “Kit thought a _duck_ was a predator?”

“No!” Kit objected immediately. “Jace told me it was. The argument was with _that_ dumbass. _I’m_ not that stupid,” he sounded like he was trying to reassure himself of this fact.

Dru found herself laughing.

Ash jumped down from the beam, doing a flip to show off just how much he learned within the few years of being a Shadowhunter. He flashed Kit a cocky smile, which Kit returned, following him down, but without so much pizzazz.

“Wanna throw knives?” Kit asked Dru, walking with Ash to the rack of polished daggers.

“Ya know, out of context? If we weren’t Shadowhunters? That would be a concerning question, no?” Dru asked, leaning against the wall Ty was sitting against.

Kit looked thoughtful. “It depends on the context,” he said in a concluding tone.

Dru grinned, then waved him off. “I’ll just watch for now, I wasn’t planning on training today, but maybe I will later.”

Kit gave a thumbs up and looked back to Ash, who was extending a dagger to him.

Kit accepted.

Not long after, the sound of throwing knives hitting their targets was the only thing that could be heard around the room.

Dru watched them both with interest.

“Your forms a little off,” Ty said suddenly.

Dru glanced down at him, his book was open, but he wasn’t looking down at it at the moment, she then looked back at Ash, who her brother was directing his voice at.

Ash furrowed his brows as he fixed his stance, Kit helping him with a demonstration.

A loud _thunk_ echoed through the room, and Kit grinned at Ash, who narrowed his eyes at him, grumbling something Kit clearly found hilarious, as his cackling laughter filled the room.

Dru glanced back at Ty, mostly expecting him to be reading his book again.

His head was now tilted, but he was still studying the _parabati_ pair closely.

Dru followed his gaze, thinking Ash’s form was off again.

She smiled as she found it wasn’t.

“I never stood a chance, did I?” The question was quiet and unexpected.

Dru once again moved her eyes to her brother, to find he wasn't looking at her.

She studied him for a moment before looking at Kit, who was staring blankly at Ash, as the latter attempted to pull a dagger out of the target.

She considered the question for a moment. She thought about four years ago when Kit and Ty had met again, the cold politeness they each regarded the other with when they were forced to be in close quarters. It had gone on for a month, the avoiding and silent nods of grudging friendliness.

She had seen both of them the second the other was out of sight. Kit would draw his mouth into a tight line and close his eyes, his head at his shoes. Ty was harder to read, but she had learned to understand his body language enough to understand that he was upset about both Kit’s presence, but was more upset when Kit wasn’t around.

She remembered Kit sneaking out to the roof one night, and a few minutes later, she had heard Ty storming out of his room, later learning that Livvy had tipped him with the information that Kit wasn’t- technically- in the building.

Dru didn’t know what happened on the roof that night, but she knew that it wasn’t something anyone would learn. All she knew was that Kit and Ty were seemingly inseparable once again, though in a much more hesitant way.

She was pulled to the present by the loud crash of Ash landing on the ground, clutching the dagger he successfully freed from the wooden target.

Kit doubled over in laughter.

Dru tilted her head at the two friends.

A smile bloomed onto her face.

She turned back to Ty, who was now looking at her, though not her eyes.

“No,” she whispered. “But he didn’t either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When writing these, I try to make a character say it that wouldn't be that expected. I feel like it would have been to easy to write Kit saying it, so this is what came out!  
> I really hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading!!


	3. Thomas x Alastair: "You could have died."

Alastair had only known a world of pain when he went out alone, needing a break from his mind. He did it on impulse, storming out of the house without telling anyone where he was going. Granted, he did not have a particular destination in mind, but he should have told _someone_ he leaving.

Of course, that hadn’t changed the outcome. After all, the world didn’t care about what you deserved, it only served misery.

He had to learn that the hard way.

He was walking down the streets near the London Institute near midnight, and with how quiet everything had been, he hadn’t expected a demon to attack.

He had tried to fight it off, obviously, but it bested him.

He scolded himself, looking back. Of course, something would attack _him_ , it was just his luck.

He now blinked his eyes open blearily in the infirmary of the London Institute, and shot up from the bed he was resting on.

He squinted at a shadow in the corner of the room, only to sag with relief at the realization that it was a coat rack stand.

It was silent in the room for nearly half an hour when he door to the infirmary open suddenly, and Alastair immediately regarded whoever opened it coldly.

He _slightly_ lost his scowl at the realization that it was Thomas Lightwood.

He looked him over once, then looked at the wall, his glare returning to its previous intensity.

“Lightwood,” he coolly. “What do you want?”

There was a long moment of silence, neither saying anything.

“What?” Alastair finally snapped at him, swinging his sore neck around to lock their eyes together.

Though the moment their eyes connected, Alastair sucked in his breath. Thomas was staring at him, his eyes filled with an abnormal silent fury. Alastair drew his lips into a thin line.

“What?” He repeated.

“Do you even _understand_ what happened tonight?” Thomas said lowly.

Alastair stiffened. “Nothing bad hap-”

“You could have _died_ ,” Thomas seethed, and Alastair clenched his fists.

“But I didn’t,” Alastair said. “And what would it matter if I did? You wouldn’t care, would you? What happened to knocking me into the Thames if I ever spoke to you again?”

Thomas went silent, and Alastair felt an odd satisfaction.

“I was angry,” Thomas said quietly.

“I don’t remember asking,” Alastair snapped.

“I would care if you weren’t here anymore. You lost quite a bit of blood.” Thomas added.

Alastair fumed silently. He didn’t know why he was acting out, but he was frustrated, and he didn’t want to be here. 

Why _was_ he here? In the Institute?

“James and I were patrolling, and found you,” Thomas said. Alastair flushed as he realized he had said that aloud.

Again, just his luck.

“Well,” Alastair said after a moment. “Thank you for saving me, I suppose.”

He glanced at Thomas.

The previously mentioned gave a tight, forced smile. “It’s my job.”

Ouch.

Alastair then blankly looked past Thomas, to see someone standing behind the giant.

Thomas didn’t even look behind him.

“I’ll leave you to get better,” Thomas said quickly.

Alastair didn’t object. In fact, he didn’t say anything. Watching as Thomas awkwardly shuffled out of the doorway.

Lucie Herondale entered the room.

She looked him over. “I am here,” she claimed, “to see how you are doing.”

“I’m fine.”

She ignored him, getting out her steele. She held out her hand expectantly.

When he offered her nothing, she sighed and kneeled beside the bed, and drew a _iratze_ on his bicep.

There was an awkward moment of silence, broken by Lucie.

“He truly does care, you know,” she said hesitantly.

Alastair, for once this night, gave a moment to think before answering. “I hardly think you can speak for him.”

Lucie scrunched up her face in irritation. “I’m one of his closest friends.” She said it in a scolding matter.

Alastair let out a snort. “If you say so.”

Lucie stood up angrily. “I _am_ ,” she huffed.

Alastair shrugged. “I’m merely saying you can never know how a person truly feels about anything unless you are in their head. Which,” he added, “I am taking the liberty to assume that you are not.”

He felt her judgmental eyes on him, then turned and stormed to the door, muttering under her breath:

“ _I simply_ cannot _believe that_ you _of all people-_ ”

Then the door was open.

He didn’t look away from the wall as it slammed shut once more.

He thought of her words, _I simply cannot believe that you of all people-._

He sighed.

Alastair looked out the window, watching as the light of dawn seeped through, painting the room in a dim light.

Oh, how he wished he could turn back the clocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah, I know. This isn't very good, and I desperately need to practice with these characters. But a lot's going on for me and the world right now, so this was simply a distraction... Anyway! Thank you for reading and I hope you're all doing okay! Ily all!!! ( ◜‿◝ )♡

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I did request! I hope you liked it! Because I sure did! 😁  
> :D


End file.
